elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yuka/@comment-182.178.190.121-20150919173225/@comment-26283357-20150921073418
An explanation would have been given but the Japanese government would have ensured every possible manner was taken to prevent the blame from being directed at them. If it were to become known Japan would be treated as an international pariah by the rest of the world, especially the western world let alone by countries such as China and Korea. The lighthouse incident will have likely been attributed due to a freak storm that came without warning, such phenomenem happen in the real world and will likely be used by the government. Given that the airborn strain of the virus was released over Tokyo bay this also means that countless tourists were likely infected as well which means that new diclonius would be born all across the world. Arakawa being mentioned on the TV doesn't mean that the secret is out, it is simply an announcement made to let people know that a cure is now available. Standard protocol in case of such events are always to make sure that the people will not panic to be able to maintain order as a worldwide panic isn't good for combatting the pandemic. It will simply be hidden under the guise of an intensive research project with no mroe being told about its background. None of these soruces would have told either Yuka or her mother anything that they didn't already know before. Yuka didn't get to see much what happened at the lighthouse, she saw that the top part of it exploded right after noticing a strange event taking place, next thing she saw was kouta there and the molten body of Nyu. She does know that there are soldiers after Nyu but she still doesn't know anythng about the people that Kaede has killed. The peopel all dying there is something that she can't explain and it is debatable how much of it she was able to follow, she likely will not have overheard or witnessed anything of the conversation that went on between Kouta, Kaede and Nyu. Yes she loves Nyu, which is exactly the reason why Kouta is never going to tell Yuka of the painful past between himself and Kaede. Simply because he doesn't want to destroy the memories that Yuka has of Nyu, memories that Yuka no doubt will cherish even going as far as calling her daughter in memory of her. The cup is placed in respect of that member of their family who can no longer be with them, this is nothing special and many cultures do this. Sorry but I find many of those supposed discussion to be questionable as they to focus on just one thing and one thing only, Yuka lashing out at Kouta. Yuka isn't initially cold or hostile towards Kouta nor does it take a certain amount of tiem before she shows her kidner side to him, she already shows her kinder side to him from the first moment. She doesn't react violently when Kouta is interacting with another girl. I wouldn't worry too much about a limited vocabulary, mine is limited as well as english is a 2nd language for me.